Welcome to high school
by Socialoutcastwinneroftheyear
Summary: Im taking the team back to High School. Oh yeah im going there because how can you not love a group of teenage thiefs let the madness begin. Changed to high school and tittle change. plz read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The halls at young view middle school were filled with noise and excitement; it was the first day of school. Parker walked down the halls trying to find her way to home room without lifting an unsuspecting student's wallet or cell phone. It was her first day and she had just been put into a new foster home in a new town full of hicks and white rapper wannabes. Kids bumped into her not giving a care in the world that they had just hit a 75 pound 13 year old. She had almost made it to home room when a girl with long bleach blonde hair walked into her knocking her down and not giving a care in the world. Parker made an effort to pick up her things that had fallen out of her hands and onto the floor but other kids kept kicking and stepping on them as they passed. She was about to give up when a short muscle boy kneeled down beside her and started picking up her stuff. He had brown hair that was on the long side but in a way it seemed to fit him.

"Here you go." The boy handed her the dropped papers and pencils and smiled at her. "I'm Eliot Spencer by the way." He stuck his hand out towards her and she shook it reluclently.

"Parker. Hey I'm looking for Mr. Keysers homeroom do you know where it's at?" She questioned him in a soft voice. Eliot stretched out his hand again and helped her up while he started to talk.

"Yeah he's my homeroom teacher too. Your new here right?" Eliot questioned her while she walked beside him in the busy hallway.

"Yeah I jus-." She was cut off when a tall boy came up and shoulder shoved Eliot into her. Eliot immediately turned around to face the kid.

"You got a problem hunter?" Eliot said having to look up at the much taller boy, but he didn't seem like he was going to back down anytime soon.

"Yeah I'm looking at it what about you?" The boy said back with a smirk on his face while Eliot kept on a poker face.

"Touch me again and I'm going to have a big problem." He responded, the other boy just rolled his eyes, turned around and left. Eliot walked back up to Parker and gave her an apologizing look. "Sorry about that but stay away from hunter he's nothing but trouble." Parker nodded and looked around the 7th grade area. She rolled her eyes nothing new; she saw all the regular cliques, the populars, nerds, jocks, skaters, wannabes, punks, goth, and the musicians. She noticed they were heading towards a single class room and figured that was homeroom. They were outside of the classroom when Eliot turned to face her.

"This is homeroom Mr. Keyser is pretty cool he's not that strict so it shouldn't be that hard to ge-." Before Parker knew what was happening a tall skinny black boy tackled him to the ground. At first she thought it was possibly another person that she should stay away from when she heard the boys laughing. Eliot rolled the boy over his shoulder and had him pinned.

"Aw come on man you can't even let me win once?" The tall skinny boy asked Eliot while trying to control his laughter. Eliot got off of him and stretched out his hand to help him up.

"Not happening man." Eliot then suddenly remembered Parker and introduced her to the boy. "Parker this is Alec but you can just call him Hardison." Hardison stuck his hand out to parker and she shook his hand feeling his strong grip compared to her weak one.

"Alec Hardison computer genius at your service." Parker nodded and followed the boys into the classroom. Mr. Keyser was definitely a science teacher; he had two lizards in their cages and fish on the back shelf. Instead of their being desk the room had six tables and huge windows that showed the outside area hen the curtains weren't pulled over them.

They made it to class just in time; the bell rang the second they sat down at a table. About ten seconds later a disorganized looking man who was slightly plump came into the room sitting down at the desk in the front of the room. He opened the folder that everyone assumed held the class list.

"For those of you who don't know me I am Mr. Keyser I'm your homeroom teacher and possibly your science teacher. Now stand up and I'll give you your assigned seats. He went through the list putting people in seats by last name when he got to Parker.

"Parker?" The man questioned looking around the room.

"Yes?" She said quietly barely Able to be heard.

"You don't have a last name listed."

"Yeah I don't have one." They looked at her like she was crazy

"Young lady everyone has a last name their must have been a mistake at the front office." He told her with a knowing look.

"Not everyone does; I'm in foster care they don't know my last name." Mr. Keyser looked at her with a guilty face and just nodded.

"Ok then you can sit next to Alec." He pointed to the back table as Parker made her way over to him. She sat down and looked around for Eliot; he had just been given his seat at the table next to theirs. Hardison cleared his throat.

"So Parker your in foster care?" He asked her in a voice that sounded gentle and wise for a thirteen year old boy. She nodded trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Yeah so am I; I live with an older woman we call her nana." Parker turned to face him with slight excitement she was about to say something when the bell cut her off, and Eliot came up to their table.

"What class you have first?" The long haired boy asked. The two pulled out their class schedule and looked at their first period class.

"I got gym. What about you?" they looked at parker waiting for her to share her class schedule.

"gym." Both boys smiled to parkers response and Hardison held out his hand to her for a fist bump and she reluclently bumped her fist against his.

"Cool we all have the same class, let's go before were late Mr. Lynn will not be happy if I'm late on the first day of school again. Mabey Nate and Sophie will be there." Hardison got up and parker followed his lead heading towards the gym, where ever it was. "_Mabey this school year wasn't going to be that bad" _Parker thought to herself. If Sophie and Nate were as nice to her as Eliot and Hardison were she might actually have friends; at least intill she went into a new home.


	2. Rope races and boys with long hair

**Hello my lovely readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter I found it fun and there will be more to come! Anyways thank you to those who reviewed last chapter I love you guys reviews make my day! I'm looking for a beta reader for this story and my other leverage fic that's in the works so send me a message if you're interested. On with the story!**

Eliot walked through the halls with Parker to his left and Hardison beside her. They entered the gym and just like he had thought he saw Nathan ford sitting on the bench but without Sophie.

"Alec Eliot!" Speak of the devil. Alec turned around just in time to catch Sophie as she ran into him and she gave him a bear hug. Eliot smiled and Sophie hugged him next. She let go and looked Parker "Who's this?"

"I'm Parker." Sophie stuck out her hand and Parker shook it. All of the sudden Sophie's eyebrows rose.

"Can I have those back?" Parker didn't know what she was talking about and then she felt it, in her hand she could feel the bracelet and ring she had lifted. _Damnit _

"I'm sorry it's a reflex." The brunet just nodded and took back her jewelry. Eliot and Hardison stared on in shock at how the blonde could have done that with just a handshake. Sophie entered the gym and ran to Nate giving him ah hug and a kiss on the cheek causing Nate to blush. Hardison turned to Eliot.

"That's not fair man; he gets a kiss and a hug? That's just not fair." He shook his head.

"She likes him man deal with it." Eliot told Alec as they walked up to Nate and said hello and introduced Parker.

"I'm Nate nice to meet you." Parker nodded and shook his hand when the bell rang and a tall muscle man and an older woman walked out of the office.

"Everyone get quiet" The older woman yelled but no one was paying attention so she yelled louder this time. "Hey everyone get quiet or you can run the mile for the rest of gym class." Everyone shut up at that. Eliot sat next to Nate while Parker sat next to him and Hardison sat next to her. All of the kids now had all their attention on the gym teacher.

"Ok welcome back to those who were here last year to those who are new to the school I'm Mrs. Thompson and this is Mr. Kyles. We will be your gym teachers for the year." Parker blocked out the teachers as they were just going over rules that you heard from every teacher and that every kid knew just some chose not to follow. Parker noticed all the other kids were avoiding the small group as if they were scared of them. What Parker didn't know was that the four of them had been conning the bullies and the school staff all last year along with some of their neighbors.

They were given their seats in gym and were being told the activities when Eliot stared whispering to Nate.

"Nate did you see what Parker did to Sophie?" He nodded and whispered back.

"Oh yeah I saw; if Sophie wasn't experienced she wouldn't have ever noticed."

"She could be helpful on the team."

"Give it some time we don't know her that well and she doesn't seem very stable." This was why Eliot trusted Nate; he wasn't any older then himself but he acted with knowledge and never made dumb decisions well, almost never.

In gym they had rope climbing competitions and today was one of those days. They got into two lines and raced each other up to the top who ever won would race the next person in line. Eliot beat the three kids in the opposite line when Parker came up.

"You can give up now if you want." He joked while Parker just let out a smile.

"Bet you twenty dollars I beat you."

"You're on."

The teacher blew the whistle and they started up the rope. Eliot looked over to see that while he was on the third notch of the rope parker was on the sixth. He tried to speed up but by the time he got to the sixth notch Parker had made it to the top and was watching Eliot climb. He made it to the top and stared at Parker

"You owe me twenty dollars." She smiled and held out her hand, he reached into his pocket while still holding on with one hand. He pulled out the twenty dollars and shoved the money into her hand while he started climbing down the rope. Parker beat him down too. Hardison ran over to him.

"Dude no one's ever beat you at the rope climb." Eliot grunted

"Really I hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically shoving Hardison out of his way.

"Hey um Eliot." He turned around to see Parker standing there holding out his money trying to give it back.

"Here you can have it." Eliot looked at her and then turned his glance to Nate and Hardison.

"Are you sure? You won it fair and square." Parker nodded and handed him the money. "Hey Parker."

"Yeah?"

"How'd you climb the rope that fast?" Parker shrugged her shoulders as the bell rang and she made her way to the next class.

Math was the only class that she didn't have any of her newly met friends in, but she did see an old one. Sitting behind her was Julia Pepper who everyone just called Pepper; she was a tall skinny girl with dark brown hair and snow white skin. Parker had met her at a different foster home and was glad to see her.

Eventually they were a loud to talk and Parker turned around to Pepper.

"Pepper I haven't seen you in forever!" Pepper would have hugged Parker but she knew that the blonde didn't like physical contact.

"I know ever since they moved me from the Whiles house I haven't been able to stay in contact with anyone. So have you made any new friends yet?" Parker got a smile on her face that made Pepper grin.

"I've met Alec Hardison, some girl named Sophie." Parker laughed to herself remembering. "Yeah I accidently stole some of her jewelry."

"Parker!" Pepper yelled kiddingly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it, anyways I also met a Nate and Eliot Spencer." Peppers smile grew bigger it made her look kind of silly in Parkers opinion.

"Elliot Spencer hmm…"

"What?"

"It's just Eliot Spencer's kind of hot don't you think?" Parker let out a light laugh and leaned into Peppers ear to whisper something.

"I kind of like Alec, he's funny and he's in the system too."

"He's okay but Eliot has that hair." Parker rolled her eyes and the bell rang.

She went through two more classes one of which had all of her friends in it including Pepper. Then they went to lunch. Her and Pepper were looking around the lunch room when she heard someone call her name, Alec was waving them over. Parker grabbed Peppers hand and pulled her over to the table. The girls sat down at the table and Parker noticed that Eliot's attention was focused on Pepper. Pepper was introduced to everyone and she stated a conversation whit Eliot while the rest of the table listened to Alec describe how he hacked into the school grading system and changed his grade last year. Their table was dismissed to go get in line for lunch. Eliot was talking to Pepper when he saw Parker pull seventy five dollars out of her jacket pocket.

"Holy crap parker! Where'd you get that money from?"

"That Hunter boy that was being mean I took it out of his pocket in the social studies." Eliot smiled; they so needed her on the team. After hearing Parkers explanation he looked back at Nate who nodded and then he re started his conversation with the pretty brunet in front of him. **Ok so there's chapter two this was actually a lot of fun to write. I'm currently looking for a beta reader so if you're interested in being a beta for me just send me a message. In other news I'm the author of another story called Love is never easy for a conman and if you could read it and drop a review id appreciate it. P.S those who review get cookies**

**Socialoutcastwinneroftheyear **


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is being put on hold for now. I'm having some family problems right now and cant find the time to type for two stories. I'm sorry about this and will try to start it back up as soon a possible. I'm going to try to keep writing for my other story so if you want go check that one out.**


	4. Were Back

**I'm back! Sorry for having to put this on hold but my life kind of got turned upside down, shaken. And used as a kick ball. Well here you go this is kind of a filler to get back in the groove of things.**

Eliot sat outside the office. The other boy had to be taken to the hospital for a broken leg internal bleeding. He told the other kid to stay away from Pepper but he kept grabbing at her and talking to her in such a nasty way that he just snapped.

"Mr. Spencer come on in to my office." He got up and walked into the office holding his side; the boy was much bigger then Eliot was and fell on top of him. He sat down in the much too familiar chair and noticed the police officer sitting in the corner.

"I swear I didn't star-." He was cut off by Mr. Shrades

"Elliot you knew what would happen if you got into another fight."

"Look at the video tape he was sexually harassing my friend and we both asked him to stop!" Eliot couldn't stop glancing over at the officer he already had a record and had been sent to Juvenile hall.

"I'll look it up." The man turned his chair back to his computer and pulled up the camera that had tape of the fight. Eliot watched him scroll back until he saw Eliot and Pepper in the hallway talking. He watched the clip the whole way through.

"Mr. Spencer today is your lucky day." Eliot let out a sigh of relief. "Officer we won't need you today, thank you." The officer nodded and walked away shutting the door behind him. Mr. Shrades turned to the long haired boy sitting in front of him and smiled. "So Eliot I have one question, how'd you do that?" Eliot and the middle aged man let out a smile at each other and broke out laughing. The older man was used to seeing Eliot in his office; he knew that Eliot only got into trouble to protect his friends and himself, overall he was a great kid.

"I've been training."

"Ohh ok well you need to go get your things and head home your friends are up there waiting for you". Eliot let out a smile at that.

"Hey umm Mr. Shrades do I have a punishment?"

"You know you have to have some punishment for the fight." The man said knowingly and Eliot nodded. "How about one day of in school suspension and a week of after school detention starting tomorrow?"

"Ughh Please can I not have the ISS?"

"Sorry kido its regulation when you get in a fight. Alright get out of here and go home." Eliot went and got his stuff; he felt the eyes on him; they were scared of him. He didn't blame them the kids had heard the crunch of the other boys leg. This was why he was an outcast, he could sing with grace, he got good grades, and was a star athlete but everybody except Nate and the others were scared of him.

He walked up the ramp and saw his friends standing in the front waiting room. They all came running to him asking him questions.

"How much trouble are you in?" Nate

"Dude is the other kids leg really broke?" Hardison

"Are you alright?" Sophie. He looked around at them and explained.

"Yeah I'm fine my ribs are a little sore but other than that I'm fine, yes the other kid's leg is really broken, and I have one day of ISS and a week of after school detention." Nate shrugged they were used to getting in trouble. Even Parker didn't seemed phased by anything. Pepper came up and hugged him.

"Thanks Elliot; sorry for getting you in trouble."

"Hey you didn't do anything wrong ok?" He told her still hugging her. She nodded against his chest and they both let go of each other Hardison looked down at his watch.

"Umm hey guys we better get going home or Nannas going to kill me." Everyone agreed and started walking out the door Eliot made sure he was holding Peppers hand.

They all walked to their houses they all only lived a few blocks from each other. Nate's house was first then A couple houses down was Sophie's, then around the next block was Peppers house then Eliot's was almost right across from hers and the last block Hardison and Parkers house were right next to each other at the end of the street.

Everyone Else had gone into their houses and only the blonde and the tech boy were left walking home together.

"So you live with the Andrew huh?" He asked her while kicking a stone down the road.

"Yeah."

"How are they to you?"

"Ok I guess they don't really care what I they have so much money they usually spend it on me and their other kids but they don't spend any time with us." Hardison had been there before at first you have nothing then you go to a family that has everything except time to show you love. He'd rather have nothing.

"Oh that sucks I've been there before. Hey do you wanna to come over tonight I'm not doing anything and I could help you with your homework?" She noticed they were at their houses and looked up at the dark haired boy who was a good foot taller than her.

"Umm yeah sure what time?" He looked down at his watch while she played with a strand of hair.

"Well since its 4:30 right now how about 6 o clock?"

"Ok sure." She started to walk off when she felt something enclosed in her fist. She took a peep. HIS WATCH! She turned back to him. "Hey Alec!" Parker yelled catching his attention. "Umm your watch." He jogged up to her and took the watch back asking no questions.

Parker walked into her house and shut the door while Hardison watched her. He turned to his house and made his way inside "Man that was cool!" He whisperd to himself as he heard his Nanna yell for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sophie had the house all to herself and was bored again. Her parents were at a dinner somewhere in Europe and had left the huge house to Sophie. She had some light music playing and was up in her room when she heard the tap on the window. There was Nate sitting on the roof right outside her window. They had always been doing this, because of the size of the house Nate preferred to just climb the tree outside her room and come in through the window. The only time he came in through the front door was when his dad beat him. Sophie would get downstairs and drag him into the house and try to tend to his broken ribs and his other problems. She only really knew how to delay with the little stuff if his dad beat him really badly she would call Eliot. He knew what to do for injures like the ones you get from being beat up from watching the medics at the gym.

"Hey Sophie we need to talk." She watched him climb in the window and shut it.

"Ok about what?" She said walking over to turn off the music

"Parker and Pepper." Sophie looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"I get why were talking about Parker but why Pepper?"

"I overheard the two talking and as it turns out Peppers really good with the finer techniques of what we do."

"Now when you say finer?"

"Like being able to forge and making mixtures of medicines and I heard something about knowing her way around cars."

"Interesting, we can call Hardison and Eliot over tomorrow morning to talk about it."

"Agreed, so now that I'm here can you order a pizza I'm starving?" Sophie rolled her eyes but went and got the phone anyways. She couldn't believe what she was getting herself into.

**So Ii hope to have the next chapter up next week. I have a poll up for my other story I would love it if you went and checked it out Thanks. Please review it lets me know people are still reading this.**

**Socialoutcastwinneroftheyear**


	5. Ok I need some help from you guys

**Ok I need some help. I need ideas of where I'm can take this story. Also I cant think of where to put Pepper on the team like what can her job be. Also I'm going to add one more character to this story. This character will be either a gay male or a gay female. I need a list of what they look like, how they act, their name, their age, special skills, and something they can do for the team. Last thing does anyone know when the next season os going to start or have they heard any thing?**


	6. Beatings and friends

**Hi guys! So I typed up a new chapter early for YOU because let's face it your awesome. LOL anyways thanks for all the reviews and ideas I might do that at times to help me with the story. I took a lot of your ideas and put them together this chapter just lets you see Parkers home life and give you an idea of how a teenage parker would act. We're going to pretend that the kids are in high school now instead of middle school because I can do so much more with a high schooler. **

"Where the hell were you little bitch?" Parker had taken three steps inside the house when she heard this.

"I was with some friends." Her "father" had walked into the front room and was now standing in front of her with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Really? Hmm are any of them boys?" he said drunkly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Answer the dam question little slut."

"Yeah a couple of them were boys." Parker knew what was coming. She prayed it wouldn't be as bad this time.

"What the fuck I told you not to be friends with boys!" Dan (her foster dad) slapped her across the face hard. She gritted her teeth to keep from crying but that only last so long. Parker felt the hot tear start to roll down her face.

"Oh you're going to cry now? Here let me give you something to cry about." She was picked off the ground and slammed into the wall. She fell to the floor and curled up in a ball as he started to kick her. Parker closed her eyes and tried to zone out but he was hitting her so hard. She prayed for it to end.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Eliot walked into his room and slammed the door shut. He heard his little sister in the other room crying probably from a dirty diaper. His dad was over at the farm taking care of the horses his mother was around the house somewhere. He took out his guitar and started to strum and play some chords when his phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"HI Eliot its Nate."

"Hey man what's up?"

"Can you come over to Sophie's at 5:45 tomorrow morning?"

"Dude why so early?"

"We need to talk before school starts."

"Fine but you their better be breakfast."

"We were going to walk down to the diner after we have the meeting that sound good?"

"Yeah but I'm not paying dad took my money again." Eliot heard Sophie in the background

"Are you at Sophie's?" Eliot let out a grin as he lay back on his bed and looked out the window.

"Umm yeah." Nate started to blush again.

"Score man! Just do your best to play it cool." Eliot said in a sarcastic tone.

"Eliot shut up; just be here tomorrow morning."

"Ok I'll be there later Nate."

"Later"

Elliot shut his phone and continued to look out his window as the birds flew over head.

Xxxxxxxxx

Hardison looked down at his watch, it was 6:15. He wondered why she hadn't showed up yet he kept looking out his window trying to see into her room but she had the blinds closed. Then he heard the doorbell ring. He hurried down the steps running past his Nanna who was taking a nap and wasn't even shaken by the doorbell. He opened the door and what he saw shocked him. Parkers face had bruises and cuts all over her and she had tears in her eyes.

"I had a problem with Mr. Andrews." She told him. Hardison just took her hand and pulled her inside his house. He helped her upstairs without saying a word and let her sit on his bed.

"I'll go get the first aid kit and call Eliot he knows what to do more than I do."

She just nodded and watched as he went into the bathroom and came back with the kit. He sat the kit down next to her and then pulled out his phone to call Eliot.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Come on Eliot answer the dam phone.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello"

"Finally; you need to get over to my place now."

"Why, what's wrong?" Eliot was now sitting straight up in his bed.

"Parker's foster dad beat her pretty bad I can't tell how bad other then what I can see on her face." Eliot was already putting his shoes and jacket on.

"Ok I'm on my way get he a lot of ice and start cleaning the cuts."

"Ok will do see yah in a few." He hung up the phone and turned back to Parker and sat next to her on the bed. "Where's it hurt the worse?"

"My back and stomach he wouldn't stop kicking me." Hardison felt a wave of anger go over him how could a grown man do this to such a small girl? He took out the instant ice back thing, shook it, and placed it on her ribs when Eliot came crashing into the room.

"How is she?"

"Ask her she's right here." He walked to the bed and sat down near her head and brushed the hair out of her face.

"How you doing darlin?"

"It hurts really bad." She told him weakly

"Where at?"

"My back and stomach."

"Ok parker I'm going to lift up you shirt just enough to feel you ribs and stomach is that ok?" She nodded and he gently pulled her shirt up and started feeling her stomach that was covered in bruises. He moved his hand and gently pushed down.

"Ouch stop." She yelled as she cringed up into a ball.

"Sorry darlin; Parker you have three broken ribs but the good thing is that you're not bleeding internally which is a good thing and surprising considering how hard it looks like he hit you."

"Doesn't seem like a good thing." Hardison mumbled standing at the end of the bed.

"Well it is so shut up and get some more of those ice packs I need to wrap her ribs." Hardison got out two more ice packs and a wrap and handed them to Eliot. "Parker do you think you can sit up?" She nodded and with the help of both boys was able to get to a sitting position. Eliot turned back to Hardison and stared at him.

"What?"

"You need to leave." Eliot told him

"What? Why?"

"Because her shirt has to come off and I'm not enjoying this anymore then you are so scat."

"Fine just keep your hands where they belong?" Eliot rolled his eyes and started wrapping her ribs.

He came back out 10 minutes later and started to talk to Hardison.

"I gave her half of a pain pill because she doesn't weigh enough for a full pill but she's sleeping right now."

"How soon till she's feeling better?"

"Couple of days until the pain starts to go away; don't let her go home tonight we can have her spend the night at Sophie's tomorrow night just keep her here until then."

"Will do." Eliot patted him on the back and made his way out the door and started walking back to his house.

Hardison walked back up to his room and quietly turned out the lights when something outside caught his eye. Parker's foster mom had just gotten home and pulled into the house when an older boy stepped out of the van carrying a small bag. The kid had black hair with a red skunk's stripe down the side of his head, a few piercings, and from the looks of it a muscular build to him. He sighed another kid for Mr. Andrews to beat the shit out of. Great. He groaned and went downstairs to his computer to see what dirt he could pull on the man who beat the blonde sleeping up stairs.

**What do you think? Sorry for the long authors note but I had to explain somethings. Also please notice that the title has been changed ^_^ Thanks plz review I don't care if all you say is good job just let me know what you think!**

**Socialoutcastwinneroftheyear**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I promise I haven't forgot about my stories; those "Family issues" got drastically worse. I don't know about how often I'm going to be able to update theses but I plan to have a chapter up for each story in a week or so. 2) I am looking for a beta. 3) If you want you can nominated me or any other author for the story award thing. 4) if you don't read her you should go read mfaerie32's stories she is a great author and should be nominated. 5) Jake you should email me or create an account id love to bounce ideas off of you. 6) go check out my other stories plzzzzzzzzzzz. 7) I hope you guys are still reading my stories I love you guys and hopefully my life will get off the rollercoaster its on right now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I promise I haven't forgot about my stories; those "Family issues" got drastically worse. I don't know about how often I'm going to be able to update theses but I plan to have a chapter up for each story in a week or so. 2) I am looking for a beta. 3) If you want you can nominated me or any other author for the story award thing. 4) if you don't read her you should go read mfaerie32's stories she is a great author and should be nominated. 5) Jake you should email me or create an account id love to bounce ideas off of you. 6) go check out my other stories plzzzzzzzzzzz. 7) I hope you guys are still reading my stories I love you guys and hopefully my life will get off the rollercoaster its on right now.**


End file.
